Blackest of Nights
by AkiTommichan
Summary: A story of how the young streetrat Taro Redgrave came to meet Ciel Phantomhive...
1. The Night of the Ring

**Hey vrybody! It's me, akira! I'm not dead! I was just super duper stressed out bcause of college but you kno what? I finally dropped out. I was a bit wonky because of the stress of things for a really really really long time but I think i've finally got back into the groove of things lol! I'm a lot more calm and happy now that i don't have so much pressure on me SO i decided to write this fic in commemoration. My writing may be a little different than usual but that's just because it feels just SO GREAT to be free again! College had me so stressed out, i just dont think it was right for me. Always having to worry about everything i write and thinking that it's all going to be awful no matter what...the insecurity was just so much so I gave up. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Me and my friend chloe from starbucks made this up last week and we've been develipping it since to make it super good for all of you! Unfortunately she couldn't spell check or anything since she's off visiting her parents in arkansas for the weekend but i think it's okay and all of you have been really receptive towards my stuff so ENJOY~!**

 **(Also as a note morganite isn't dead! I'll get back to her eventually i've just been working on something extra special for it for a while but it's a surprise!)**

 **(oh and also this is only based on the first seaon of the anime. I haven't read the manga yet and i haven't seen the second season. And is there a third one now? I don't know i haven't really been keeping up. ~_~)**

I ran and ran until my lungs hut. I couldn't stop running, I couldn't. I needed to get away. I could hear them right behind me, but i tried not to be scared. Id been chased before so this wasnt new. I clutched the ring tightly in my hand as i ran towards the mansion...phantomhive estate.

I'm taro redgrave. i have carmel brown hair, a paperboy hat, and dark eyes. Im a little tiny but since im a street rat it means that i can get around pretty easily and steal peoples stuff easier. Its a hard knock life but i manage. :)

I found a ring on the street that day, a ring that i recgnized belonged to ciel phantomhive, the earl, who lived in the phantomhive estate. I lived close to there, so i new where it was. It was nly a matter of getting ther before these thugs cought me and stole the ring.

Eventually I reached the door of the estate and nocked on it fervently. It took a little bit but then a tall man wearing all black opened the door. "Yes? What is it, it's a bit late for soliciters." he said with a confused smile. He had a suave british accent that sounded really posh but he was obviously a butler which made it kind of weird.

"I have to speak to ciel," i said, panting, "because i have something for him."

"My young masters in bed, but i suppose i can see if he wants to see you. Come in, though." I walked into the huge place and gasped. It was absolutely gorgus, unlike anything id ever seen on the streets. The butler nodded to me when i came in. "Also, my name is sebastian michealus. Welcome, feel free to look around at your lesure," he said, before he ran off to get ciel.

I could hear the thieves who were chasing me outside and i frowned. Everyone always hastled me beacuse i was small, so i was usually chased a lot. They used to steal verything id get in a day, but i got fast and started outrinning them. Now i do pretty well for myself even if i feel a little bad since stealing is wrong. It doesnt matter though. I hae to do whatever i can to survive in this harsh world. Ill die if i dont...

After a while i saw ciel come from his room looking just like i remembered. He looked at me like i was dirt and i blushed since i was pretty dirty. "What do you need?" he asked hottily. "It's nearly midnight so get on with it, i dont have all day."

"I found your ring on the street," i said, giving the ring to him. His eyes lit up. "i think you must have dropped it, but i brot it here for you."

He looked at the ring a bit more before taking it from me. "Well need to have it washed, but at least its not broken," he said. "thank you, uh..."

"taro. taro redgrave," i said. " and you don't have to introduce yourself. i no your name already."

"I see." Ciel looked intrested. "Well, its late, and theres a gang outside, so it wouldnt be right to send you away...i insist that you stay here for the night and depart in the morning. Its the least I can do to thank you for—"

"Wow, really?" my eyes lit up. "Thank you!" I smiled as i went off to the guest room and climbed into the bed. It had been a long day, so I was more than ready to sleep...


	2. The Rose Rondezvu

**Alright, now, people online who im not going to name here (COUGHCOUGHcharacter-critique-central on tumblrCOUGHCOUGHCOUGH) have been rude to me nd have been posting mean reviws of my stuff, like most of you already know, so im a little pissed off. my writing should be good, though, so dont worry, lol. ill be writing a lot, i think, mostly bcause i want to prove a point to that dumb blog, and that douchebag who keps updating tvtropes, and saying that kim and is stuff is bad (who someone told me actally submitted adora to the blog to be insulted, whichis a BLATANT ATTACK, and im pretty sure i could actually qualify that as harrassment or something in court) that im NOT going to be intimidating into stopping writing, juts because your bullying me, and saying that im bad at what im doing, and should stop helping kim with her stuff! anyways, tho, heres the chapter. ill be updating morganite soon, too.**

i slept for a while. my dreams, were mostly all nightmares...i remembered the rough times id had on the street, all of the times id have to steal to survive, and outsmart people who wanted to kill me, and steal from me. I also remembered the time, when id stabbed a person my age, and ran away before i could se if they were okay...i regret that every day, and every time i look at the knife that i committed the crime with, i hicup and sob.

I didnt sleep for long, though, since at 3:42 in the morning, i woke up. There was a cold sweat, and i felt a chill on the back of my neck. There was a shadow at the end of the big bed i was in, and i screamed befroe the shadow sushed me and turned on a light. Thats when i noticed that the shadow, was sebastian. "Mr redgrave," he said. His voice was a bit cold, and his eyes were glowing red. I couldnt breath. "I undersand that my young master has taken a fancy to you."

I wanted to say something to this, and deny what the butler was saying, but i couldnt talk. "Fortuntaely, i see you as a stalwart, and trustworthy, young man. Thus, this is fine by me. HOWEVER. If you overstay youre welcome, i wont hesitate to...escort you out of be builidng immediately. Do i make myself herd?"

I nodded, wondering what he was even talking about. I was so hypnotised by his smooth, seductive voice that i couldnt focus on what he was saying, even if i wanted to. "Now, then, i would like to assist you," sebastian digressed. "I will bestoe upon you a great advantage. However, you wont know what it is right away. It's a surprise. However, to keep this advantage, yu will need to keep this red rose on your person, at all times." He smiled kindly and put a beautiful red rose in my pocket. "I wish you the best of luck, taro redgrave." He bowed and left the room. I was confused at first, and tried to think about what he said, but then i fell asleep.

I woke up later to see a girl in my room, a girl with a maids uniform, purple hair, and big mogeko glasses (an: see?! Your not the only person who can tvtropes! Like phoenix right would say, take that!) was in my room. She noticed i was awake and bowed quickly, it wasnt as good as when sebastian did it. "Ah! Good mornin mr redgrave!" she shriekd in a cocknee british accent. "Ive brought you some breakfast, accroding to the young masters orders!"

I looked at my nightstand, and there was a silver tray with eggs, bacon, and french toast on it, along with some orange juice. My stomach groweled, since that was more food than id been given, for almost four years. The maid smiled, bowed, and started to leave. "Oh, and by the way, my name is mei-rin," she said quickly, before leaving fast.

I ravenusly shoveled down all of the food, not really caring about manners, and i ate every bite. After that, i got up and streched. For ones, my back didnt hurt when i got out of bed. I was so used to sleeping on the street, that i forgot what a bed felt like. I saw a note on the wardrobe, though, that said, 'Dear mr redgrave; you can feel free to borrow any of the clothes in this wardrobe. You and the young master are the same size, so all of it should fit perfectly. from, sebastian. P.s.; don't forget the rose ;)'

I remembered the rose from last night suddenly, and I found it in the pocket i left it in, perfectly intact, red, and glowing. I wondered what it did, before I dug into the wardrobe, and i found a fancy red tailcoat, a white dressshirt with pleated cuffs, and a high collar, brown breeches, and a cravat. I also found those shoes that look like mary janes, but have a buckle on the front and are worn by boys, and white socks to go with those. I kept wearing my newsboy cap, because it felt more comfortable than a tophat. I put the rose in my front pocket, where it could be seen, but i could hide it if i needed to.

I left the room after I got dressed, and cleaned up, and i ran right into ciel in the hallway. He seemed angry at first, but then he calmed down when he saw it was me, and looked happy when he saw how well dressed i was. "This is a welcome develipment," he said, looking me up and down with a smile. "You clean up surprisingly well."

"Thanks! You look good, too," I said. He was wearing a black greatcoat with dark blue ruffles at the neck, dark grey tights, and the same kind of shoes i was wearing. I also saw that he was wearing his ring, and i smiled. His eyes caught onto the rose, and he blinked, but he didnt say anything about it.

Ciel blushed, but didnt scold me for complimenting him like i thought he would. "Um, furthermore. Meet me in the garden at nine, redgrave." With that, ciel turned and left. All i could think was, why did he need to see me in the garden, in two hours?


	3. Blue Crow Courting

**Hey everybody! Just as a fair warning this chapter might be long since a LOT of stuff is going to happen in it, so if you have somewhere to be, then maybe you should wait a bit, lol! Anyway character-critique-central hasnt stopped yet and started reviewing morganite but dont worry! I have a very special punishment planned for character-critique-central the ultimate jerkoff... :)**

Before i went to the meeting with ciel, i decided that i would get something to greet him with at the store. I had stolen some money from a beaurocrat a few days ago so i had some funds to spend, fortunately. I was on my way to the small thrift store at the end of the street i used to live on when i was apporached by a bunch of larger street rats. I knew them too well...they were the blue crows.

The blue crows had been bothering me ever since i started being a street rat, and since their stronger than me, theyre always able to steal whatever i take. It was because of them that i went hungry for almost a year, and it was one of their members that i stabbed, that fateful evening... "Hey, redgrave! Your looking awfuly fancy today, whats the occassion?" the leader of the gang, james monty, teased.

"Shut up, james, im just going to the thrift store." I said. I tried to nudge past them, but they stopped me.

"And whats with the dumb rose?" Jame's girlfriend, silvia, asked, looking at it with a smirk. "You look like a pansy."

I was startng to get angry, but i was determined not to lash out with violence. "Let me go." I growled.

"Heh, not if you have money, we won't!" James sneered. He moved to take the money out of my pocket, but when he did, there was a red glow. I started feeling really strange and powerful, and then i blacked out.

When i came to, i was still on the street, but things were different. Everything was a lot darker and menacing, and the blue crows were gone. Instead, sebastian was in front of me. "I see youv unlocked the roses' power." he said calimly.

"W-what?" i asked.

"The rose i gave you has a very special ability. When you need the power the most, it will grant you the powers...of a demon." he smiled. "Thats why i gave it to you. You must use its powers to protect my young master when im unable to do so myself. When he spends time around you and shuns me, your the only one capable of protecting him. My hope rests on you."

There was a flash again, and when i was i the normal world, i saw that all of the blue crows were bleeding from there foreheads and having panic attacks. They looked pale and for a second I thought they might die, but i didnt want to waste time helping them when they never gave me mercy in the past, so i kept going. I could always just help on my way back...if they were still alive. Either way, I quickly got some cholocate from the thrift shop and hurried back, not checking to see if the blue crows were dead.

I got to the estate and still had an hour left before ciel wanted to meet me, so i decided to wander around a bit until suddenly, way before the meeting time, ciel approached me. He looked serious. "We have to talk."

In a darker part of london where it was dark and foggy, a girl walked the street alone. She was wearing a frilly orange dress, and she had blonde teto hair drills. It was lizzie. There was something ominos in the air, and she could feel it as she trembled. A shadow drated behind her, and she turned to see nothing. When she looked forward again, though, she saw a woman with long dark brown hair, pale skin, and a blood red ballgown. "Good evening." the woman said.

"A-ah..." was all izzie said.

"You seem lost. How would you like to spend some time in my castle while we find where your going?" the woman smiled.

"U-um, okay." lizzie took the woman's hand and the woman began leading her away. "I'm lizzie. So, what's your name, lady?"

"My name?" The woman smirked more, showing off sharp pointy teeth like a shark's. "Im elizabeth bathory. I think well get along grate, lizzie..."

She laughed evily, and that was the last thing lizzie ever heard...


	4. The Bloody Baron

**Man, you reveiwer guys on tumblr really don't give up! :I LISTEN HEAR! I did NOT quite college to rite fanfiction, I quit because it was stressful! I couldn't ever be calm, and I was being harrassed, by this one asshole guy (but I won't go into detail about that, it's a long story, and this isn't the time for that) I'm thinking about going to a diferent one, but I haven't decided, so SHUT UP ABOUT COLLEGE! Jesus! Can't you just respect my decision? I make my own life, so stop trying to tell me that I need to go back! You don't even understand, the situaton! And for all you guys who always go on, about critike, and try to tell me how to write, and control my stories, well, I hope you know that I'm not listening, so your wasting your breath! When i get notices in my da notifications about critique and stuff I DELETE THEM and only reply like 1 percent of the time, so quit it, its annoying. :c**

 **Anyway, this chapter has some blood and gore, so be very catious when reading this, if you have a weak heart, or stomack!**

Ciel took me to a meeting room, that I think was his office, but I didn't know. He sat down behind his desk, and I also sat down. "The queen has given me a mission." said Ciel. He passed me an ominous orange folder labelled 'BATHORY KILLINGS'. "I want you to help, redgrade. You know more about the street, than i do."

I didn't open the folder, but I looked at it. "What is this? Who is, Bathory?"

"Elizabeth Bathory, a serial killer, who killed 600+ girls and women." Ciel was serius. "She is also known as, the blood countess, and the bloody lady of csejte, because she baths in the blood of victims. She also does severe beatings, burning or mutilation of hands, biting the flesh off the faces, arms and other body parts, freezing or starving to death."

I opened the folder, and gaped at the stuff inside. There were picutes of corpses, and a picture of a woman with sharp teeth, and long, brown hair, bathing in blood, and drinking it. I was used to seeing corpses, but, these were horrific...there skin was melting off, and was bitten off, and the bodies were so grisly.

"Your capable of handling this, I know that." Ciel took back the folder. "With you and sebastian help, we will find her in no time."

I was solem, but I nodded. I was strong enough, I thought. I was well conditioned, on the streets, and I was strong enough ( in the real way lol) so I excepted. "Ill help you however I can."

He nods. "And now, it has gotten personal. My friend, Lizzie, has gone missing, but her corpse was recently found, nearby Elizabeth Bathorys castle. She has been murdered, we presume. So, we must catch Elizabeth, before anyone else is hurt."

"Does she kill, boys?" I asked.

"No, were safe." Ciel said. "Thats why, the queen is counting on us."

"But, where do we start?" I asked.

"An investigation. We need to find, where she is, and find out exactly what shes doing. Once we get enough evidence, we can prepare the police, so they can break in and save the girls."

I was a bit scared, but I said okay. "So, anyways." I segwaed. "What did you want me for, in an hour?"

Ciel blushed. "Nothing. Don't worry."

"Oh. Well, I got chocolate, and it's for you." I got out the chocolate for him, and gave it to him.

He frowned a bit. "I don't know that I like chocolate. But, I appreciate the thought, I _guess_."

I frowned a bit and left, but I thought that maybe, he was just being a tsundere, like usual. When I left, I touched the demon rose, Sebasitain gave me. It sparkled a little. I would use the rose, to protect Ceil, and I would take down Elizabeth Bathory with it. I knew I could do it, I just had to. This was...,...mi destino.


	5. Disguise Masquerade

**I'm back, everyone! I had a great time on the east coast, AND, I even got a relationship, so it was great! :3 We're long distance right now, but hopefully, that won't last for long, lol. Anways, I really hate all of you tumble people! Theres someone reveiwing this fic now, to, and unlike ccc, their reveiwing whenever the hell they feel leik. :c I maen, thats still better, than updateing every monday, since if you only read it on mondays, yoour going to forget what happened last time, duh! Its porbably just that ccc is too scared, to update Morganite like cgr, becaus they know that ill punish them if they do. Lol. I have afeeling that your all going to like this chapter a lot! Their going to start chasing ELizabeth Bathory. Will they succeed? FIND OUT!**

 **(Also yeah, you stupid reveiwer, Taro is a BOY! I thought I made that obvious, since I got his name from a list of Japanese BOY names! God, do youre fucking research before you go on being stupid! Plus veryone calls him Mr. Redgrave. Would they do that, if he were a girl? NO! So there. He is an adoarble little street rat, and he's my child. 3)**

Blackest of Nights chapter 5, Disguise Masquerade

I was in, a house. I recognised it, but I didn't know, from whre...I heard a voice say my name, "Taro!" And I jumped, since I recognised it.

I turned around, and there was my mom. She has gold hair, and ocean blue eyes, like the sea. Her hair was long, and wavy, and but in a bun. She was wearing, a white tea dress, and there were little rivulets of hair, coming form her bun. "Taro." she said again, and she smiled. I wanted to cry. My mom was...dead...as far as I knew. So what was she doing in front of me...?

Then I opened my eyes, and found out that it was a dream. There were tears, on my cheeks, and I felt stupid. It was at least fourteen years, since my mom died. So why, was I still having nightmares about it...?

It was the morning, I think, and I was in my room, in Ciels mansion. There wasn't any one in there, which I was glad for, before the door opened. I quickly wiped of my tears, and saw that it was Ciel. "Getup." he said, impatiently. "We have to go."

"W-what? Go were...?" I questioned, but Ciel had already taken my hand, and pulled me out of bed, before I Asked. "What's going on...?"

"Come, with me." Ciel led me out of the room, and into another room. It looked like a walk in wardrobe, and there were girl clothes, hanging on the walls. Sebastian was there, and he looked excited, somehow.

"What's this...?" I asked quiely. Looking at the dresses, and their colors, reminded me of the files that Ciel showed me yesterday, and I started getting a bit scared.

"These, are girls dresses." Ciel said. "THeir tallored, to look like the dreses worn by the victims of Elizabeth Bathory, but there all in the same size." He narrowed, his yes. "You size. "

I flinched. "Me? But why? I dont wear dressses, and even if I did, I wouldn't want to wear, dead peoples dresses..."

"I did it once, now its your turn." Ciel said, simply, smirking. "Dont worry, if anything goes wrong, Sebastian and I can help."

"Or, you can help yourself." Sebastian said, vagely smiling. I new he was aluding to the rose, which I still had, but it made me uncomfortable. I'd only ever usd it by accident, to hurt the Blue Crows, so how could I rely on it...?

"I think I know, what color would look good on you." Ciel went to the dresses, and from the dresses, he pulled out, a yellow dress. It was a Victorian dress, with off shoulder frilly neckline, and long sleeves, with frills at the cuffs. The dress ved at the back, but to avoid showing skin, there was a thin veil sewn on, connecting to a frilly chocker, on my neck. It frilled at the end, but it wasn't as big as a ballgown. The dress was light yellow, like a daffodil, or the sun. I thought it would look pretty, on a girl, but on me...?!

"It will look marvelous." Said Sebastian, smiling. "Now then, just to get it on..."

 _(Cut, because I want to spare you guys another corset scene, lol! But anyway, in this cut, they put the dress, on Taro. ^^)_

When they finished putting the dress on me, I looked in the mirror. I had extensions in my hair, that matched my haircolor, and made me look like a girl, and I had on, brown laceup boots, that came up to my knees. I looked more feminine, then I'm like to admit, lol. (a.n. Taro has a bit of a girly physic, so he'd make for a good crossdresser, I think XD) I looked like...a actual girl.

"It looks great." Ciel commented. "Now, then, we just need to position you, nearby her castle, so she'll notice you. Most of her victims are taken at night, so that means, we'll have to move now."

We left the manor, and Ciel pointed, in the distance. "Over there, is where the castle is." he said. "You need to loiter there, until she finds you. And then, collect as much damning evidence, as you can. We have to be able to convict her."

I nodded. I was scared, and my hands were shaking, but I had to do this. It was for Ciel, after all, and so many girls were dead, so I had to get over my fear...

Before I left, Sebastian stopped me, and gave me a look that said, "Don't forget about the rose." and winked. I nodded, only feeling more scared, as I left.

I walked quietly along, for a while. It was nighttime, and the streets were empty, except for the occassional horse and buggy. On my way, though, there was a wolf whistle, and I jumped, and turned, to see someone coming from the alley. It was James, from the Blue Crows. He had black hair, in a right sideswept fringe, and brown eyes. He was wearing, a white dress shirt, with an upturned colar, a gray vest over it, and a black cravat. Also, he had on knickerbockers, white knee socks, and buckled shoes. He looked down at me, with a smirk. "What's a pretty girl, like you, doing wandering around after dark, dressed like that?" he asked, suggestively.

I couldn't believe, that he actually thought I was a girl. Was he...hitting on me? "Don't you have a girlfriend?" i asked, trying to put on a girly voice so he wouldn't recognise me.

He scoffed. "Syliva doesn't matter. What matters is you, and me."

I started feeling nervous. "I have somewhere to be." i insisted. "Let me go."

"Not before I get your name." James said.

I hesitated. "Teruko." I said.

James smiled. "Nice name. How about I take you, somewhere special?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I have somewhere to be." I said.

"Then can I come with?" James said. he didn't look like he would let me pass, unless I said yes.

For a second, I considered using the rose (which I had in my pocket) on him, to make him leave me alone, but I reconsidering it. "No." i said, sternly.

"Well, if you wont go with me willingly, then well have to do this, the hard way." James frowned at me, and suddenly brought out a hankerchef, covered in chloroform. He grabbed me, before I could do anything, and he pushed it against my mouth. I tried to escape, but I fell unconsus...


	6. Despairful Capture

**Whoa guys! Stuff is about to get daramtic! :O I can hardly keep in all of my excitement, i think you guys are really going to love this one! In here, taro (or should I say, Teruko, lol!) is in a very sticky situation...it's bound to be exciting, read at youre on risk! And also, if your the reveiwer, who is reviewing BoN, then let me tell you, your last comment was funny, I laughed at it! You must be a real glutting for punishment lol! I'll say, the punishment for you, already started, but maybe your to stupid to tell. xD**

Blackest of Nights chapter 6, Despairful Capture

When i was awake, the only thing i could see was red on everywhere, and the yellow on my clothes. My eyes were foggy, and I couldnt feel hardly a thing. I could feel that I was hanging up, by my arms, and since I couldn't move my legs, I guessed that I was tied up there too. _"What happened...?"_ I thought. I couldnt remember a thin. Then, it hit me. The cholorform. James. The hunt for Elizabeth Batory. And now...?

I opened my eyes, all of the way. This place was unlike anywhere, I had ever seen. Everything was red, and sticky, and it smelled rotten, and salty, like pennies. There where scraps on the floor, which looked expensive, and I gasped, when I saw a bone. I closed my eyes, again, too scared. This place was different from the Blue Crows headquarters, where I thought James was take me, but where was it? And what about James, and Ciel, and Sebastian...!?

After I came too, the door opened, and I was surprised, when it was James there, his hands covered, with some blood. He saw I was awake, and smiled. "Morning, gorgeus," he said, flirtily, walking forward to me, and holding my face, and squeesing my cheeks, to make me do a kissy face. He smeared blood on me, and I almost started, to cry. "It took you forever, to wake up. Did you know, that it's about noon now? You just missed lunch. She, was delicious." He smiled, and there was blood in his teeth, and they were sharp.

"What do you want, from me?" I questioned, in a creech.

"Shouldnt it be obvious? You." James said, and smirked. "The Countess wanted you, and she sent me, to get you."

"You don't mean that you...!"

"Yes. I work for her." James laughed evilly, and I screamed. I thought James was critical, and an asshole, but I dind't think, that he was a serial killer...!

"So what are you going to do, kill me!" I quastioned.

"Probably, but not before, we have some fun." Said James. He moved clother to me, and cupped my cheek, with his hand. I tried to move away, but i couldnt. Just then, he kissed me. I could tell, that he kissed before, and it made me angry. I scrunched up my lips, and moved them away, from his, but he moved my face back. After a minute, he stopped. "What." He muttered.

"What?" I asked, getting worried, that he would see through my disguse.

"It's wierd." James said. "You don't kiss, like a girl."

I wanted, to cry. "That's not a nice thing to say." I said, frowning, as if I were a girl, and was offended.

"Also, you remind me of someone..." James said, and he thought about it. "Theres this kid I knew, who was a street rat...Taro Redgrave..."

I closed my eyes and braced myself, sure that everythingw as over. "Are you...relatied to him?"

I felt relief, all over, and I sighed. "No, I'm not related to him." I said. "I dont know, who he is."

James, was relieved. "Thank god. Things wuold be awkward, if you were relationed to him. He's not someone, that I want to mess wtih again. I thought I died, when he did whatever he did." He said, laughing, and rubbing his forehed there. There was a scar, from were I used my rose on him, and the Blue Crows. "anyway, yeah, your pretty attractive, for a lady wandering around in the street. What brought you near, Bathory's castle, anyway?"

I struggled, and tryed to think of a lie. "I lost my locket." I decided to say, ultimately. "I was out, with my boyfriend, and I dropped it somewhere, and I wanted to find it."

"Wierd, I never saw, any lockets lying around." James said. "Plus, why didn't your boyfriend go with you? How terrible of him, to let you go by yourself, alone and defenseless. You deserve someone, who would actually protect you, from people like me."

"He's coming for me." I said, suddenly. "And when he gets here, he's goign to kick your ass."

James laughed another evil laugh, and he sounded, like a maniac. "Honey, no one is coming for you." He said. "You may as well, not even get youre hopes up."

Meanwhile, at the Phantasmhive Estate, Ciel was in his office, playing with a pencil absentminded, as he worried. Taro wasnt back, and it had been a few hours. What if the killer, had gotten him? What if, Sebastian was wrong, when he said he could take care of himself? What if, he over estimaeted what Taro could do? Everytime he closed his eyes, all he could see, was taro being killed, by Elisabeth Bathory, and he would cringe, like he was being killed.

Then, there was a knock, on the door of his office. He flinched, and for a seconnd, got up his hopes, that it would be Sebastiann, with Taro. But, he quickly decided, that this was probably unlikely. "Come in." he said anyway.

Sebastian walked in, but he kept the door kind of closed behind him. "You have a guest, if that's okay, young master." Sebastian said. He also looked concerned, or possibly angry, Ciel couldn't tell.

Ciel looked up, frowning, only a little. "Guest? I didn't ask, for guests." He said, and he looked at Sebastian, pointedly.

Sebastian just opened the door, and a young women, walked into Ciels wore, a ash gray dress, with frills. It was very conservative, with long sleeves, covered necks, high collar, and tite bodice. It was a long dress, and swept the floor, and Ciel could barely see, the boots she wore. The dress was fancy, and pretty lolita. She had black hair, in a knot, and had gold eyes. Something about her was weird, but Ciel, couldn't figure out what...

"She says that her name is, Ildi Inaba. She insisted upon, talking to you, right away." Sebastian said. He stepped aside, and let Ildi, who was small, step forward, and approach Ciel's desk. He looked him right in the eyes, and a shiver, went down Ciel's spine.

He opened his mouth, about so say something, but something stopped him. Ildi spoke. "...She has him. You must act, before you lose him forever..." she said quietly. Then, before she could say anything else, she fainted suddenly, although Sebastian caught her, before she hit the ground. Ciel, was flabbergasted. What could she mean? Who was this girl, and what was she talking about...?

And when, would Taro get home...?


	7. Misterious Young Witch

**Not much to say this time, other then thanks for reading, and i preciate it. ^^ Also, the first bit is as Ildi, and not as Taro, but its plot important, you should probably read it, sicne tis important. Taro will be later, but not right now. Stuffs happning with him, and well get back to him later.**

 **I dont want to talk much about the punsihment, right nwo, but ill say that james isnt it. He's a jerk, like some of the reivewers out there, but theres something else that im planning. Itll wait, until later, since you huys are being nice to me right now, but ones you start being rude to me again, ill keep working on it. Its a super, secret, classified project, and ill never leak the details!**

 **Also, i'm writing this super early in the morning, so it maybe kind of crappy in the writing dept comprared to the others? I think, you'll like it anyways.**

Blackest of Nights chapter 7, Misterious Young Witch

Ildi woke up, and she was on a couch. She recognised the Phantomhive Estare, that she had went to. There was a headache, and her gut hurt, like usual. She felt under her dress, to make sure that she wasnt bleeding, and when her hand came away, there was black on it. Her expression, turned grave. She didn't no, if she could make it home.

There was a boy nearby. It was the gardener, Finny, and he looked shy, which was weird to Ildi. "Ms. Inaba!" He exclammed. "Your awake!"

Ildi nodded, her head, she was too tired. She didn't say anything.

"We were worried, for you! We saw you faint, and thought, that we couldn't just put you out, so we let you stay overnight." Said Finny.

Ildi had more of an headache. It hurt to talk, but she talked. "What time is it...?"

"It's mid-morning, tomorrow." Finny answered. "The day after, you showed up. You were fainted, all night."

Ildi gasped, she couldn't believe it. "Oh, no..." she mutters.

"Eh? What's the matter?" asked Finny.

Ildi got up, even though she had a headache, that was pounding, and there was some blood, on her dress, now. "I have to be going." She said. "My master, needs me."

"You're master?" asked Finny. "Are you a servant?"

Ildi didnt answer, too focused on her headache, to think of anything else, outside. She stride towards the door, and moved, to leave. When she opened the door, though, she bumped into someone. It was Sebastian, and he smiled, what looked like a treatening smile. Inaba felt unconfrontable. "Leaving so soon? But, you haven't even had breakfast." Sebastian said.

Ildi shook her head. "No, thank you. I need to be going." She said formerly.

Sebastian, also shook her head. "But we hardly know anything, about you." He poiunted out. "We would certainly like to know, more."

Ildi shook her head, with more ferious. "My master needs me." She said, and her voice was even, and in a monotone.

Sebastian still blocked her path. "I'm afraid, I can't let you go to her." Said Sebastian.

Ildi sighed, and felt tired. She had a feeling, that she was going to faint again. Her fingertips were red, and in a second, everything was froze. The scene was black and white, all for Ildi's fingertips, and she ripped open in front of her, and saw her master's castle. Without another second, she slipped in, and returned time, to the Phantomhive, and the only thing left of her there, was some mist. _"Idiot...he had no idea, who he was dealing with..."_ She thought, with danger. _"He maybe a strong demon...but i, am so much more."_

(A.n. here's taro, lol!)

I was crying. I had hope, at first, but it was leaving, since James was treating me...awfully. He had done, so many terrible things...There was a cut on my eye, and a little stab, in my side, that was bleeding a lot. I couldn't move, still, sicne I was tied up, but at least James was gone. I was alone in the room.

The rose was in my pocket, where James wouldnt find it, but I doubted it would work, if I coudlnt hold it. Thats how it worked the last time, so that's how it would work this time...right? I closed my eyes, and weeped more. I had never felt such pain before, ever, in my life, even though I'd been stabbed before. Something just hurt a lot more, for some reason, and not to mention the other tings James did...Thoughts were in, my head. They swum, like dreams, but I couldnt dream. I imagined having the rose, and being able to escape the castle, and hurt James, and get back to Ciel, with more then anough evidence to convict Elsabeth Batory. I wished, with all of my heart, that I could get out of the situation somehow.

...But nothing happened. I drrooped, feeling full of despair, and I hiccuped, since i was sobbing so much. I coudn't help myself. I felt like, there was no hope left...

A few minutos went by, before I noticed some smoke in the room. Suddenly, I gasped. Two hands came out, of the smoke, and they had glowing read fingernails, that looked sharp. They ripped through, and a girl appeared in the room, looking completely clean, and orderly. Her hair was long, and gray, and it went to her waste. Her dress was long and gray, too, but her hair, was lighter than it. It was a fancy dress, with lots of bows, and ribbons. Her eyes, though, were gold, and her skin was white. She looked formal, and didn't say anything at first.

I coughed up some blood, and my voice was horse. "W-who are you...?" I asked, ruggedly.

The girl, dipped her head. "I am Ildi Inaba."

Something was off, but I didn't know watt. "But who are you?" I asked again.

She shook, her head, and went over to me. She plucked the rose out, and I gasped, and argued with her, to put it back. "what a beautiful thing." She observed. "It has great power, inside of it...Mr. Redgrave."

I wanted to scream. "You know, my name?"

"Of course. Your disguise would never, fool me." She said. "It's also, a perk of the occupation."

"Which is?" i asked.

She shook her head, another time. "I can help you escape." She said. "there will be a price, but I can help."

I took a breathe. "I dont care what the price is." I said, decidingly. "I want to leave here, and go back to Ciel."

For ones, Ildi smiled. "I see. Well, let us get under wait. You may feel...quite a bit of pain."

There was a bright flash of red, and I felt everything burning, like itw as on fire. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. It burned more, and more, before finally, everything went to black. I was unconscious.


	8. Risky Metanoia

**How come its that when ccc is nice to me, lots of other people still have to be mean? I just want to wright and have fun, i dont want my fanfics to be graded like essays. It makes me feel anxious, and incompetente. Maybe, just let me vent, and write my story that i like to rite for ones? Come on.**

 **Thats all there is to say, though, so like the chapter. :)**

Blackest of Nights chapter 8, Risky Metanoia

Ciel stood at his window, and he looked over his estate, with his cane in his hand, and a fron, on his face. He clutched the cane tight, and thoguh about Inaba, who was in the office yesterday, and what she said, before fainting. Something was wrong with the girl, and not to mention, the warning she gave. Ciel worried, if that meant Taro was hurt, or in danger. If he couldnt help Lizzie, and he couldnt help Taro, then he would feel bad.

Sebastian came in. he looked kind of angry, but it was obvious that he was trying not to make it obvious. Ciel noticed, but he didnt care much. There was also some pain, in his face, but Ciel trusted, that it wasnt a big deal. "Miss Inaba has left, entirely." Said Sebastian, not sounding happy. Ciel heard rumors, about the situation with her disapering, but was suspishus. People werent capable of pausing time, or special rends, especially not a peasant, or someones servant. She must have just slipped out, when noone was looking, just like she showed up, and Sebastian, and Finny, were mistake.

"She didnt tell us enough." Ciel said, being angrily. "She never said we'll lose, or from who, or what, or anything!" He stamped his cane against the ground, and the sound reverbs. "I don't know if..."

Sebastian bowed his head. "I will try to retreve her." He said. "Otherwise, we may never no."

Ciel nodded, not saying anything, since he was worried. He wanted this girl not be saying, what he thought she was, and didnt like his feeling of scare, that Taro might be in dangered...

(taro again ^^)

When I woke up, I didnt no, wear i was. It was some gray world, with darkness everywhere, and I was sitting, wearing my normal clothes, in front of a throne, with someone sitting in it, and smirking at me. My head hurt, and i was disorientated, but my side didnt hurt, like i wasnt stabbed, and i didnt feel as nervous, for some reason, i couldnt' explain. I looked up, scared of who may be there, if it was Elizaberth or James, but it was Ilde, and I was confused. She had a goblet in here hand, that was golden, and she looked different. Her dress was shorter, and black, and she had white stockings underneath, and black heels. She had a black bow on her first dress, but on this one, it was red. I also saw something like a white bandage, or an obi, on her stomach, but i didnt know what it was, or why it was there. I sat up a bit, but i couldnt move, otherwise.

Ilde smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead." She said cooingly. I felt sick, since I remembered James, and what he said to me... "You really aren't that strong, are you? Most people don't faint, i heard. But then again, this is my first time, so..."

I was confused. "First time, doing what?" I asked.

"A deal." She smiled. "Your friend may have a demon, but you have something much different, to work with."

"What are you, talking about?" I asked. What that still Ilde? Who was this?

"I have the capability, of being stronger than a demon. Easily." Said Ilde. "Im not a demon, or a shinigami, or an angel. It would be easiest to call me a wtich, but thats not what i am, either. I'm somrthing different, something better, and your lucky that i happened to find you when I did." Her fingernails glowed red, and she opened a window in the air, and i saw a video playing, of what looked like a girl, in a yellow dress, being killed by Elixabeth Bathory. Only, it wasn't a girl that was being kill...it was me. I started to cry. "Thats what would have happened, if I didnt come along. Now your safe."

"But, where are we?" I looked around. It looked like a weird throne room, but all in gray. There was a portrait of Ilde, but it looked really old, and it was dated three hundred years ago. I gasped.

"My place, between the planes. I've lived here, for generations." She laughed, and it sounded evil. "So, now where going to make sure, that you dont get caught like that again." Ilde took the red off of her bow, since it became white, wuithout color. It became my rose, and I freaked out. "Such power...your lucky, that a demon would bestow something this precious, to a streetrat like you."

"give that back!" I shouted.

"Oh dont worry. I will." Ilde smiled, devilishly. There was a flash, and i felt burning pain again. I couldnt see anything, past the light, for a while, until it darkened, and we were in a different place. I was in a bedroom, that looked fancy, and all of the furniture was burgundy, or red, and really plushy, and fancy. There was a portrait on the wall, and I gaped. It was Elizabeth Bathorys. I looked around, fantic, seeing if she was tehre, or if James were, but I saw Inaba, sitting on the bed, with her regular dress, and a blanker expression on her face. She smiled, though, still. "Here we are, back at the Bathory estate." Said Ilde. "Althoguh, I guess you should be getting home."

I looked at myself. I was dressed like a boy, again, wearing a white dress shirt, with a black sweatervest, a red bowtie, black short pants, white socks, and brown shoes. I didn't have my cap, though, which wasnt good. I also felt...different. I felt like there was a power, within me, sparking and wanting to leave, and fight. I looked at Idle. "How will I leave? She will catch me, and if she doesn't, then James..."

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Only, I have to do something first." It twas sudden, but in instant, Ilde was in front of me with a glowing red dagger thing, and she stabbed my stomach with it. I cried out, but it only felt sore, not stabbed. I felt at the wound. It was wet, so I was bleeding. I looked at my hand, and felt feint. The blood was black...

"There's out deal." Said Ilde. "Now you can go."

Her fingertips were red again, and she tore open a hole, and pushed me through it. I fell down in the street, on my nees, and saw it was raining, and nighttime. Ciel's place wasnt far away, and was a light against the black. I sighed with some relief, but some worry, and went. I worried, though...what did Ilde do to me?


	9. Return to Normalcy

Blackest of Nights chapter 9, Return to Normalcy

It was still raining, when I got back to the estate. There was noone on the street, as i ran by, holding my bleeding gut, and narrowing my eyes, in the rain, which was coming down sideways. I new it rained a lot, in london, but it felt like more than usual this time. Usually, Id have something covering my head, like a overhang or hat, but this time, i felt the rain, all over, and i was cold. Tthere was a path of blood behind me, as i went, but I ignroed it and went to the mansion. I burst into the door, leaving a bit of a stain on it, a stain of blood, that was black.

Immediately, when i came in, Sebastian was there. He was happy to see me, at first, but then something was different in his face, and he didn't look as happy. He glared at me, like i was a dog (since he doesnt like dogs), but he forced a smile. "Oh, mr. Redgrave. Youv finally returned. What took so long?" he asked.

I tried my best to be calm, and not tell him about Ilde, since I thought he would overreact. "Elizabeth captured me..." and answered. "I managed to escape, juts barely..."

Sebastian frowned, at my wound, which I was still holding. "Are you dying? Should I get you, a towel?" He asked.

I shook, my head. "Ill be fine..." I said. It was still bleeding, kind of a lot, but it was only kind of sore, and I didnt feel like I was losing blood. "I want, to see ciel, and go to bed."

He didnt look happy, at that. "Perhaps you should get some rest, before you see my young master. Ill tell him youre back, but you look like a mess. It would be best, if you got rest." He said.

I nodded, and I went to the guest room, and laid down. After a second, I fell asleep...

Sebastian went to Ciel's office, and ciel was dozing off, since it was late. He was worrying all day, about what Idle said, and where Taro was, and if he was okay, so he tired himself out (which was kind of cute). Sebastian went in, though, and Ciel was up. "Who was at the dor?" asked ciel, looking anticipation.

"It was just a solisiter." said Sebastian. "The taro you know, hasnt returned. And I think...he never will."

Ciel looked up. "What?" he asked.

"He made a deal, with someone dangerous." sebastian said. "Hes not the same street urchin, you invited into the estate, a while ago. Hes different now, and if you keep hanging out with him, hell only hurt you."

"But what does that mean? What sort of thing, sis he make a deal with?" ciel asked.

"That girl here earlier, she wasnt normal." Said sebastian. "She was a super natural creature, that ive never seen before. But, I sensed a great power from her. Based on the wound she had, she made some kind of dark deal with someone else, to make herself stronger. I believe, that when she left, she went to taro and dealt with him, to make herself even stronger."

"That doesn't make any sense to me." Said Ciel.

"Her kind make deals, its what they do. By letting herself stabbed, she was given power by the person who negotiated to have her. And by stabbing Taro, she lent him some power, but she also got a huge poewr boost, too. Letting someone who has been around for as long as her have that much powers, its dangerous. She hasnt made deals before now, so i dont know why shes dealing now, but i think that shes planning something dangeruos."

"So by dealing with someone else, she got power, which she used to deal with taro, which gave him power, but also gave her more power..." ciel said. "So the more deals she makes, the more power she gets? Could she be planning, to deal with everyone in london?"

"I dont know enough to decide that." Said sebastian. "But I do know, with the power she gave him, konbined with the power of the rose I gave him, he could be destructive, and destroy everything. Including himself...and you."

"Then the woman who he dealt with, she needs to be stopped." Ciel said. "look into her, and get as much info as you can. Do you think that killing her, would make taro safer?"

"I dont know, probably." Said sebastian.

"Find out, now. Get back to me, as soon as you know. Find her, wherever she is, and squeez every last piece of info from her, even if it means a fight. Your not going to lose." Ciel said.

"But what abotu Elizabeth bathory?" asked Sebastian.

"Well figure something out. Focus on her, for now. If shes getting this much power, she needs to be stopped, or else, we could have bigger problems then ELibabeth Bathory." Ciel said.

Sebastian nodded, and left. Ciel was stil worried. So, Taro was still unaccounted for, and was undobtedly in danger? Ciel sunk, into the desk. This was too much, to handle in one night...

I was in my dreams, and I screamed (in my dream, not out loud, lol) when i saw i was in elizabeth's castle again, still hanging up. It still smelled like blood, and rot, and i hurt all over. Just then, James came in, and he looked more evil than ever. I kept screaming, but then i flashbacked, to all of the horrible things he did to me...the things so horrible, that it hurt me, in a physical and mental way, to remember it all...

Just then, though, I was back in Ilde's throne room, in front of Ilde, who was wearing the outfit she did, when we made our deal. I had an obi-like bandage arouund my center, too, like she did. "Ilde..." I sighed, relieved, to be out of Elizabeth's. "I feel so strong outside of dreams, but I dont think Sebastian trusts me..."

Ilde smiled, knowingly. "Yes, demons dont ordinarily trust me. He wouldn't understand, my plight. I have no doubt that hell search for me tomorrow, and try to extract information. I only hope, that he doesnt harm you."

"I hope he doesnt harm you." I said. "But why, are you so interested in me?"

"Your a cute little boy." Said Ilde. "Theres much potential, inside you. But if he harms you, I may also be harmed. Thats the way the deal goes."

"Oh. But are you strong enough, to fight him?" I asked. "Also, do you have to fight him? Hes Ciels butler, and he was the one who gave me the rose, in the first place."

"I'm sure that, by giving you the rose, he was just trying to maniputulate you somehow, or gain youre trust. Now, he cant use its power, to use you. You have the power inside of you. He cant threat to take it away." Sai Ilde. "If you wanted, even you could fight him, and put up a fight. He would kill you indefinely, but not as easily as hed kill any noraml human."

"But imstill human, right?" I ask worried.

Ilde paused, before her smile. "...your as human as you need to be, to appeal to ciel, and just strong enoug, to protect him. Thats all ill say."

In a rush, I was out of her throne room, and I rushed to awake. It was dark, and stilk nightime, but I saw a shadow in the corner, looking at me, with red eyes. I wanted to scream, but before I could, I fell asleep again, and didnt remember what i saw...


	10. Toxic Confrontation

**Hey, guuuuuys! ^o^ Were doing something a little differnt this time! This entire chapter, is going to be third purson in varyous POV, instead of first person w Taro, since I dont think taro is really going to be in it at all Things are going to get exciting! Your going to like were this is going, if you like conflict, lol! Anyway, enjoy it!**

Blackest of Nights chapter 10, Toxic Confrontation

The next morning, Ilde woke up in her usual bed. She could feel Elizabeth, breath beside her, and her cold hands, around her, holding near her chest, to keep her from leaving. As usual, there was a sharp pain, in ehr gut, but she ignored it. Sleeping, was not something that she needed to do, and she only enjoyed doing it, to reach others in their dreams. Fainting, she did that often, in order to make others underestimate, so she could surprise them. Anything she could have been, but she definitely was not week, noone could say that. Even the butler, she was sure, she could have dispatched, if given a surprise oppertunity. It was too conspicious, at the estate. He was a danger, thoguh, so an approach may be nessesary...

Idle used her powers, to get out of bed without bothering Elibeth, and tore open a gap, to reach the front of the mansion, since she knew who would be coming soon. She thoguht she was a lone, at first, before the front door opened, and out came James, looking tired. He stretched, with a smirk on his face. "Inaba, oh my god." He said, with a remark. "Are they ever going to catch us? Jessus. We may as well scream it to london, WERE SERIAL KILLERS, right? Or, havent you killed a few? I cant remember, times a blur when your having fun."

Ilde ignored him, not being much for conversation, with anyone but her deals, and super natual beins, interfereing with her business. James scoffed, since he was used to it, and kept talking. "Ho many now? 300? Do you think, well ever hit a thousand!?"

Ilde kept quiet. "I juts miss that one girl." Said James. "The one, who had the japanese name. Teruko. She was a good one, I dont know where she went. Maybe Bathory offed her,w ithout telling us, eh?"

She kept being quiet, until she said, "...go inside, James."

James looked stupid, but he didn't argue. "Alright." He said. "Bye, then."

He went inside, but Ilde didnt care, since she saw someone at the gate, in her mind. She paused everything, and it became gray scale, and she focused her mind, to find out who. Without surprise, it was butler, from Phantomhive Estate. She swore, and ancient swear, and made a plan, before going to the gate, in her disguys, to greet him. She wouldnt dress as she would, in her own home, and make herself look conpicious, until she neeeded to fight him, which would happen, and wouldnt use her powers, until nesessary, so she could save them for the upcoming fight.

When she got to the gate, Sebastian was there, but weird enough, wasnt unkind, at least looking. Maybe, she thought, that he didnt quite understand, her true nature, in its entirelty. She didnt move to open the gate, and Sebastian didnt seem to care, and just stood ther, smiling through the bars at her. "Good mroning." He said, calm. "I believe, weve met before?"

"Yes. Your Sebastian Mikaelus, right?" Inada asked. "I know you know me. I, am Inaba Ilde."

"At least for now, you are." Said Sebastian. "I would liek to speak with you, about your visit to the estate. That, and the events, of last night. Im sure, that you know what I mean."

Ilde blinked. "I'm afraid, I dont. You will need, to clarify." She said, playing dumb.

Sebastian, looked somehwat miffed. "He returned to the estate, in new clothing, and bleeding black blood from a wound, inflicted on his abdomenal. He was also, noticably stronger, than ordinary. Im sure that you can explain, this, being that you,t oo, share the same wound, on your abdomen." He said.

"Nonsense." Ilde said.

"Its no use playing dumb, i knwo what you did. If your trying to avoid telling me everything, its not going to happen." Said sebastian. "Whether you like it, or not, Im going to extratct info, from you. So, what are you? Why do you make, deals?"

"it is good, for someone like me to have power." Said Idle. "Very desirble. Without such deals, my lifespan would be shortened. And not to mention, knowing that i can defeat a demon is a good feeling."

Sebistian snorted. "What? Your joking. I can tell, your not that strong." He said.

"That is where, you are wrong." Ilde said. Then, she glowed her fingertips blood red, and used them to stop time, and open a entrence to her world. Everything transformed, to be her world, and she got her outfit, from her deal with Taro earlier, with the shorter dress and obi bandage. With the world, she looked younger than before. So when Sebastian was unfroze from time, everything was different, in a flash, and the person standing in front of him, was far stronger and more intimidating, then he thought. "If you want info from me, you will haev to fight. And in my world, like this, there is no chance of me loosing." She said. "My pride is too great, and my power too extra ordinary, to bow to the whims of a demon butler."

So they were in her throne room, with the big picture of her, from at least 300 years ago, and artifats from even longer then that. Sebastian looked around, in admired. "Quite teh decor. I suppose, you must be proud of your immorallity." He said. "How does your immortality work?"

"I survive until sound killed." Said Ilde, smiling. "I have existed, for over a thousand years."

"Impressiv. I want to know, how such powers work." Said sebastian. "and if you wont answer my questions, i suppose ill have to toy with your life, and find out myself."

"I would like to see you try that, demon." Said Ilde, laughing. "I have fought hardier opponents then thou. If you think your a speical case, your delusion yourself."

"But I wonder." Sebastian said. "Would the universe morn you?"

"It would misss me." Said Ilde. "But speculation is stupid."

"Then maybe we should make, the speculation, a reality." Sebastian smiled more, ready for battle, before taking out knives, and dashing towards Ilde, ready to inpale her. (dundunDUN!)


	11. Disarming Discourse

**Lol guys, its super late that im writing this! Ive ben sleeping a lot and ive had writers block, but here I am again with another chapter! Ther might be more mistaks than usual, though, lol!**

Blackest of Nights chapter 11, Disarming Discourse

Ilde and Sebastian were in the hair, going back and forht at each other, and stabbing, Ilde with her fingernails, Sebastian with his nives. They were moving fast as sound, and they wer a blue, in the air. The scuff got broke, though, when Sebastian through Ilde, and she landed on the ground, and broke it. She god up, and wiped blood of her face dramatically, before leaping back, to slash open sebatians chest. There was a gash, and he was surprsed, at first, by her speed, but he got over it, and through a line of knives in her direction. She dodged the way, grazing a few, that srtached her clothes, and she went forward, and went to punch him. He caought her, though, and tossed her aside. She landed on the flor, and her heels clicked hwen she did. She smirked. "I see. Well, this will be harder, then I oroinaly thought. You've forces me, to reesort to drastic mesures." Just then, she paused time again, and she opened a portal, that opened into the future. From the future, she got a big sword, that looked like a buster sword, so when time was normal, she has a sword from the future, out of nowhere, was thought Sebastian.

He smirked at that. "Really? If you coulve done that the hole time, why didn't you at the start?"

"I wanted to have some fun, first." Is what Ilde replied was, before she went forward with the sword. She forward slashed, at his hands, and she hade him drop his knives. He brought out more, but she slashed thouse, too.

"Touch…" said sebastian, frowning. "I see, that's how itl be. I guess I'll have to show you, what I' really capapble of…"

"I can handle whatever you have, to throw at me." Ilde said, smiling.

Meanwhie, it was at the estate, and taro was still asleep, in his bed. Sebastian told him not to, but Ciel went to him, to make ure that he was okay. Mei rin was there, too, and she had things, to see if he was okay. "Its been nearly twenty hours." Said Ciel. "What is wrong with him? Sebastian was so vauge, when he mentioned the deal…..is it possible, that he bled out?"

"Maybe." Meirin said. "Maybe, we should call a docotr."

"No! If people otside of the estate new that someone, like that girl, were runnign around, their would all panic." Ciel said. "We have to work this out, ourselves."

Just then, Taro's eyes opened, and he was in a cold sweat, on account of nightmares.

I woke up, and I saw that Ciel, and Mei rin, were at my bedside in the guestroom. Sebastian was gone, and I remembered what ilde told me, and worried. "thank god." Said Ciel, sighing with relieved. "We were afraid, of the worst….."

"Im okay, just shaken, thanks…." I muttered. I thought of the shadow I saw, when I woke up, and cringed, when that made my gut feel stabbed. "…Where is Sebastian?"

"He went to talk to tsomeone, that we think may be involved in all of this." Ciel said. "We think, you may know her. Her name is called, Ilde Inaba."

I gasped. "I met her, when Elizabeth Bathory had me! She helped me escape."

"Did she truly?" Cel asked. "Mmm…but what about the stab, you have on your stomach? Are you okay?"

"It doesn't hurt, I don't even think its bleeding real blood, it looks like oil." I said. "But she did that, as part of the deal. She saved me, and gave me a lot of power, including demon powers, so that I could protect you, and myself."

"So, what Sebastion said was true…" Ciel said. "She gave herself power, by doing that. So even if it was good of her, she only did it, so that she could gain power. So even if she seems niec, we cant trust her."

"She told me, whileI was asleep." I said. "She said that she was going to fight, and the person she'd be fighting would be Sebastin."

Ciel looked concerned. "I know. I told him to get her info, so I don't doubt that their fighting riht now." He said. "But, Im confident that Sebastian will win. He always does, he's the most powerful. And I told him that he would, so now he has to."

"But, I don't want Ilde to get hurt! She was nice to me!" I said. "And she told me, when Sebastina gave me the rose, with the demon powers, she was just doing it to use me…"

"Really?" Ciel asked. He was quiet, for a minute. "I need him to stop this, and come back, so we can discuss this."

"So, the fights over?" I questened.

"If they were fighting, then their done." Ciel took of his eyepatch and called for Sebastian to come back. A minute later, he showed up at the front door, looking all tattered, and sort of beat up, and unhinged. "How was it?"

"Shes more powerful, than she looks. I had her on the ropes, though." Sebastian said.

"Get inside, though, we need to talk." Ciel ordered. So he came inside, and we all went to Ciel's office, and he sat in his chair. Sebastian and I stood in front of the desk, and Sebsian looked at me, annoyedly. "Sebastian, why did you give Taro a rose, with demon powers?"

"Because at the time, I trusted him. He seemed like an honest boy, and snce you liked him, I wanted him to be able to protect you, as well as I can." Sebastian said. "But, now he's betrayed my trust, and I can't take it back anymore."

"I would have died if not, Ilde told m!" I argued.

"You sound like a child, when you scream like that." Sebastian said meanly.

"Hmm….Im split on the matter." Ciel said. "I trust both of you, equally…..no more fighting, though. Both of you, get along, or Ill make you. Do I make myself understand?"

"Yes." We both said, nodding.

After that , we left the office, and Sebastian gave me a contemptous look. "If my young master hadn't told me not to, and if I knew it wouldn't upset him, I'd have killed you by now." He said. Then, he turned on his heel, and he walked away, and my heart was pounding, because of his blunt threat.


	12. Discordant Reply to Leniency

Backest of Nights chapter 12, Discordant Reply to Leniency

It was the next day, in the morning. Aftert I got up form my bed, I put on n outfit Ilde gav me, which was a black tailcoat, with a white dressshirt, with long, frilly leeves, black bitches, shiny back shoes, and a white, layered cravat. I missed the rose, that I used to have, but I new that's power and beutry inside me now. To replace it, I got a red brooch and pined it on my tailcoat. After I brushed my hare, I left my room.

Rite wen I did, though, I ran into Sebastian, ho didn't look happy. "Your awake. Its by time." Said sedastion. "U need to leave."

Ym hart stopped. "Wat? Why?" I asked. "Wat about ciel?"

"Ciel lives her, don't be stupid." Sebsatian said. "But U need to GO."

"Why?" I asked gain.

"Ur to dangerous. Even he thinks fo." Sebastian said. "So your leaving to the stret again. Gbye."

"Wait, no! I want to see him, first, before u kick me out!" I screamed. I broke from his grip, since he grab me, nd I ran up the stares to Ciels study, wher he usualy was.

Ciel wasn't ther at all tho! "Enough games." Said sebastian meanly. "Your leavin now."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I kicked, and bit, and hit, at sebastians arms, nd really went all out, but he was tostrong for me. Sothen before I new it, I was in the strets of london again, stil wearing my clothes, Idle gave me. I new ther was no goin back now.

I sat in the middle of the empt steet, crying, and worrying as my memoires of the street acme rusing back. Al of the times id have to hurt ppl, to survive, and escape bein prosectued by other rats….i shivered, and startde screamin, in agony.

That was wen my gut stars to hurt gain, and my eyes glow red stead of there usual goldish color. I start feelin a compas in my head, and it pointed towards an alley, way down the stret. Id been to tat alley bfor…it was the alley, in which was the hideout of the Blue Crows. My body wanted me to go there, nd I couldn't fite it.

It was like there was a voice in my head, and it was a female, saying. "Go to her, Taro. Save her, before it is to late….."

I walked, then I ran, and I stumbled, to get to the hideout. Ther was something rong, I new. Ones I got ther, I opened the dor, nd I saw a buch of Blue Crows circlin something like a colt would. They wer jerring ,nd genrally not bein nice, nd I hide to void being seen.

"lol Sylvia! Wy, are u even in this gang, anymore? Now that hour boss, ur boyfrend, is ded, thers litraly no reson for u to be hear nymore." asked one Blue Crow. I gapsed, wen I saw that they wer surounding Sylvia, Jame's girlfred, who was wearin a fancy dress, in the center, nd crying. She looked unrecognisable, from how she usually looked, since she usual wore boy clothes, nd I almost thot she looked buetiful.

"U dum bitch! Wy don't we just give her to Lizabeth Bathory, so wen she gets cot, we can catch Bathory, nd get the prize money? She looks enuff like most of the victims." Sed another Blye Crow.

"STOPPPPPPPPPPP!" wailed Sylvia, but the didn't lisen.

"R maybe we should just have fun w her, rob her, nd THEN leev her to get murfered by Bathory…..." Said another Blue Crow, with a creepy smile. It reminded me of another smile, that I saw; it was the smile James gave me, when he did ll of the horible things to me, in Bathorys casle…..

Veryone agred with that guy, nd the Crows started ot clothes in on Sylvia, with the same creppy smile. Bfore they could catch her, tho, I jumped in. "STOP!" I shotted. "Ur not gong to take nother step!"

They all turned round nd saw me, standing there. Their creepy smiles wer at me. "Oh! Its Taro Redgrave, we thot u wer ded? U lok leik " Sed one Blue Crow, the one who suggested 'have fun with Sylvia', who had olive skin, a pomnent nose, nd slick hair. "Ur n idiot for wandring in her, again. Nyway, u may not have herd, but we had a change in management recently. James is gone, so now im in charge. U can cal me Antony Beckett."

"I don't care, WHAT to call u, or who u r!" I shouted, getting in Antony's face. "Ur not bout to hurt that girl!"

"Sur we r. Didn't u here our plan?" Antony said. "Or is it, that u want in? Bcause if u want in, fel free, ym friend, as long as u can get throgh the initiation. Thers nuff of Syvia to go round."

"NO!" I screamed. I pushed Antony back, since I remembered wat James did to me, nd didn't want the same to happen to Sylvai. "I don't condome this! Ur gong to relese her, or else?"

"Or eles wat?" Asked Antony. Very other Blue Crow strated to back off, since they new of ym powers, nd stil had scars.

I focused relly hard, to use my powers in a nonfatl way, nd hurt verybody but ymself nd Sylvia. My vision tunelled, nd I herd screaming, nd smelled copper. Wen I culd see, there was som blod on the grond, but the Crows, specially Antony, wer al gone. Sylvia was still in the enter of the circle of blod, wer the Crows used to be, lookin at me with horror, nd makara runnin down her cheeks. "You bastrad…." She muttered. "Why…Y did u save me?"

I went over to her, nd offered her a hand. "I didn't want them to hurt u, of coors. Come on, I don't know wat happened, but we should probably leave soon."

She gav me a suspcious look, but took my hand. I helpde her up. She was wearing a midnite blue ball gown w a squre collar, that was somewhat low, long, clinging sleeves, with ruffled cuffs, a corset top, a gold brooch, nd layered desines on the bottom. She was wearin makeup (itw as runnin now), nd had her dark hare in a french not. Her skin was pretty pale, nd her eyes wer copper, nd reflected sad. All in all, she looked like nobility, leik Ciel's old friend Lizzie, but a lot more mature. We left the hedquartres, nd leaned gainst the wall rite outside of it.

"What the fuck wer u thinkin?" Sylvia asked me, mediately pinning me gainst the wall. "U idiot!"

I laffed awkwardly. "Tryin to save u! They had bad things planned."

"I no, but I deserve it!" Sylvia slammed me gainst the wall. "Ill kill u for this, Taro Redgrave!"

She spun and ran away, and I was worried for her. I needed to find her, or else Eliabeth Bathory would find her first….


	13. Stunning Exposit

Blackest of Nights chapter 13, Stunning Exposit

I chasd after Sylvia, tryin by best, to catch her, bfore she got into treble. I saw her drat into a alley, with her dres, nd kept up best I cult. I was runnin ot of breathe fast, on account of, little exorcize, nd at sum pont, ym talecot fell of in the street, nd lnaded in a pudle. I didn fell the compass nymore, I was goin bcause I new I neded to, bcause I new Sylvia waas in danger, specialy if the Bluw Cros were if come back.

I followed her, close I cult, till I saw her go in alley. It was a ded ened aley, I new, so I was able to corner her. Ther was no running nymore, so it was jus her nd me, alone, together, to talk. She looked angry, and pisedof. "TARO REDGRAVE, YOU HORIBLE FUKER!" she shouted, lepping frowad to slap me, nd doin it. "HOW DARE U FOLLOW THE LIKES OF ME, SYLVIA BROCKLEHURST, TO N ALLEY, ND CORRER ME TO STAP ME FRUM RUNNING? U DESPICEBLE PERVERT! I BET U ONLY WANT TOO HAV UR WAY WITH ME, JUS LIKE THE CROWS!"

"Wat? No." I said. I recoled from the slap, nd rubbed my chek, whech hurt. Sylvia seemed relly, relly, mad, but I culdnt leave her lone on her one with Elizabath Bathori on the lose. "I jus wan talk to u. Wat was that about, with the Crows? Wat wer they sayin, bout James? Nd hoos dat Antony guy?"

Sylvia sighed, since she new she had to answer ym preguntas now. Her fac was still red, bhind her white makup, nd runnin mascara, but she was calmer, nd didn't look as much leik she wanted to rip ym face of. "James Monty, ym bofriend…." She refluxed. "Hes ben missin for a few weks now, nd perceeved ded…No body nows what happens to him. Hes not the leder of the Blue Crows now, bcaue of that. Now the leder is a mean boy, named Antony Beckett. He was Jame's frend, bfore, but now hes defrent, nd hes ledding the Crows all rong. Ledding them to do horible things, that otherwise James wouldn't have wanted. So I left, nd went back to ym family."

"Ur family? I didn't no u had a family." I said.

"Duh, of course I do! Everyone has a family." Sylvia said with anger. "My family is well repsect, and rich. My father is a rich venter, creates all sorts of products, and sels them to make our fortune. I only left, bcause he was tryin to send me to school, with my sisters. I didn't want that, so I ran away, nd met James, who undersatnd me. He acepted me into what was the Blue Crows, then, nd we ruled fair, together."

"But the Crows, you always bullied me! And stole all my things, nd my food, nd made me go hungry! Nd Besides, I don't have a family." I said.

"That's bcaues your to weak for the streets, you stupid mongrel!" Sylvia said, shoved me down, nd I hit the ground. "We stole, bcause it was easy. We starved u, to feed ourselves. You have to no, that's how the street wroks! U cant get by with pease and thank yus." She said.

"I no that u have to do horible things to get by, but u cant do thoes tihng, and say they good! Not justified, and u wish you didn't have to do them, but u do them, to survive! When u tell urself that stealing, and hurting, and killing is okay, bcause ur benefiting urself, that's wen you stop bein human, nd bcome a monster!" I said.

Sylvia smirked. "It sounds like youv been their before, fool. I don't know wat uve ben through, but you must have done some awful things, to get such ideoligy." She said. "But anyway, I got werd, from my partents estate, that James had ben found, and was in the Blue Corws hedquarters. Antony offerend to give me control again, so I went. It was a trap, they only wanted to rob, nd have theyre way with me, bcause they new my family had money. Nd now that you've done god nose what with them, they'll no doubt be angry, and try tracking me donw. Now im cursed to the streets again, only this time, I wnot have any copany, or freidns, to help keep me save."

I remembered wen I was on the streets, all by myself, just like Sylvia is now. I new her feeling, and I saw her getting redy to cry. I rememebred that I, to, was street again, nd would be alone again, even if I had strong powers, and Ildi looking after me. It wouldn't be right, to go on with that sort of power, noing that Sylvia was in serious dangers, from the Blue Crows, and from Elizabeth Bathory. "But you don't have to be lone! I could help you." I said. "I don't want you to be alone, like I was. I can keep the Blue Crows from herting you, and protect u from the cereal killer!"

Sylvia snored. "No! Why would I do that, when ur porbably the person who killed James, anyway? With your demon powers, and whatever the hell that thing you did earliy, was. I still have a sar, bastrad! I cover it with makeup now!"

I thought bout James, and the last I saw him. He was still at Bathory's, killing girls, and doing horrible things to they, like he did to me, and was probably looking for me, or 'Teruko', I was call. I new Sylvia probably wouldn't leik that news, and would prefer if she thot he was dead, instead, even if I new the truth. "Please! Can protect you. I don't like hurt anyone, specially not innocent people, nd I only use my powers wen necessary. I only want to keep you safe, sinec there is danger out here, and James….." I trailed of. "Well, anyway. Its okay if u say no, but im on the street now to, and I don't want to fight the Blue Crows alone, specially w there dangerous new leader."

"Easy for you to say! You have demon poewrs." Sylvia said.

"But I can help you with them too! If they attack us, I can stop them, from hurting us!" I said.

Sylvia considered it, before sighed. "Fine. You win, Redgrave….but ONLY UNTIL I FIND OOT WAT HAPPENED TO JAMES."

With that, we shook hands, and bcame prof. partners. :)


	14. Introductory Demand

**LOL HEY GUYS GUESS WHOS NOT DEAD! Its me yeah! So heres BoN after a super long teim, hpefully I can update more starting soon! Ive been busy but ill do my best to stop it. Nyway, if your worry about CGR, don't! Kims just supper lazy nd hasn't finished the chapter yet. Itll be up soon I think? Lol im not sure. But nyways itl be a real doozy nd itll be brake the rules of my last creative writing assignment where we couldn't kill ny character or make them insane or nything so prepar ur hartstrings for some despair!**

 **Also huge shoutout to chensus, who drew some fanart of Ildi! There art is super good and you guys should go follo them on DA ! w**

Blackst of Nights chapter 14, Introductory Demand

It was the middle of the nte, nd I wok up, nd it was late. I was in ally, wit Slyvia, but wen I loked around, she was gone. It fog, and I coudlnt see, ym hand in from of my face, it was so thick. Jus as I got my barings, I got nocked, by a knee. I scremed, and I got pinned on ground, by a knee, that pressed my ribs, and probably broke a few. I tated blood, and then I saw who it was on me…James!

"I hop u didn't expect to stay way from me for long, Teruko-chan…" he said, leik a pedo, and started to feel me up, in sensitive plases. It felt too familiar, and remind me of back at Bathory casle, and it made me shiver, since his hnds were dirty, and unclen.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of ym lung, unble to fite him nymore. All he did was smile, and grin, and laugh, and he assaul me, just leik he did at the castle. Sylvia was gon, probly dead, nd I was al alone, with James, nd I new he was gong to kill me, ones he was done with me….I was al alone again, just like I was from the beginning, leik I would be in birth, and in deaf….I closed my eyes, tryin to accept it, and shut it out, even tho how hard it hert. He jus kep going, nd laughing, and going on about how cute my screaming was…..I didn even no I was still screamming…he didn't like it wen I screammed….Everything started to turn red, nd I thot I was going to die, then, under James, with his attack…..

"Wake up, you bloody klutz moron!" Ther was a familiar vois, and I opened my eyes to see my frend, Sylva, lookin down at me, with her hands on her hips. I was on the ground, in the ally, I ben sleep. Thank god, it was just dream….I got up, nd it was nother normal day.

It was a wek since I was kicekd out, and met Sylvia, for relly the first time, ever. We got to no each other, and I think we were…..friends? We hadn had issue with the Blue Crows, just the cops, nd we wer gettin long just fine.

"Ur face looks ecrotic." Sed Sylvia, look disgust. "Wat did u dream bout THIS time?"

I wanted to tell Sylvia wat I dreamt aout, but that would involve tell about James, so I don. "A nitemare, where I fell a height." I lied. "I was scared, not rotic."

"Oh, oky. Well, hurry up! Thers a market today, nd we ned to rob it, with your powers!" Sylvia got me up, nd pointed. There was a market, down the stret, like a festivale. She drag two it, nd me to. It was big, and kids everywhere. Though were dirty, we fit in. "Im gonna stel fruit. You get some money, so we can buy stuff!" Sylvia said. Then she ran off.

I loked around the marker, for stuff. There were toys, and candy, and sstuff,but I felt werd, the entire time…loike someone was waching me…

I turned, were it were alone, nd I gapsed. It was Ildi, front of me. She was wering her gray servant dress, which wasn as fancy as her other one, nd I could tell she was getin stronger, since she weren as pail, and had a yunger look. I felt tired, jus lookin at her anergy. "Taro. I new I would fine you here." She said. "How are you doin?"

"I think, I mite be dying." I said, begin to feel sick. The blood wound in ym stomack started pouring black, oily blood, but it didn stain my clothing, just hit the pavemnt. It was cold, in ym fingers.

"Don be so melodrama. Your not dye, yet." Ildi came closer, nd kisse my cheek. I felt better, all the sudden. "You must be careful, baka. If you stay way frome, or Cell, for to long, youll start bledding, leik I do, wen im away from Lizbeth. In fact…." Black blod start come from her stomack, too, nd she touched it. It lookd leik pant in her finger, nd she grinned. "Mistress neds me….would u leik to come with?"

"Scuse me, WHAT?" I queneted. "Why, would I want to do that? Wont she kil me?"

"Your boy! Don't be sill." Ildi laugh. "The only person who may kill u is James, nd jus bcause he alreay nos you, nd doesn't like you. A frend of mine, is a frend of Lizzie's."

I remember Lizzie, who is dead, nd started to fell bad. "Wel, wat bout Sylvia? I cant leve her here, by her lonesum…." I reflectd, nd saw her stelling manegos.

"She? Will be fine." Said Ildi. "Come on! Youll leik this."

"But…..james….my dream…" I blushed, and almost cried, jus think of it…

"I can tell him to leave, if it would confrot you." Said Ildi. "Hes an infatuate idiot. Hed listen, if I told him to jump in the river thames, nd drwon himself. "

"Well….." I consdier it. "Okay, if u insist. But, I want u to help me, inexhange."

"Your in no condition, to haggle w me. Don't forget, this isn a regular relation. If I die, u die. I only lose power if u die. If I relly wanted, I could eat u whole, with your soul nd all, nd there would be no diffrence. Human relations, are no real pleasure in life." Ildi winked. "But ill listean, just to intertain you. Wat do u want?"

"Sebastian kick me out. I want to see Ceil." I said.

"Oh! That's why your so dead." Laughed Ildi. "Welllll, I don't know. Lets talk to bathory first."

I complalined, a bit more, but Ildi drug me there, threw a portal, she made with her fingers. Then, I was in Bathroy's bedrom. I almost screamed, whe I saw Elizabeth was there. Her dress was blod red, and her skin was pale, nd she had blood on her. She looked happy, though. She was a bit biger, than Ildi. "Ildi! You return." Said her happily. They hugged, nd I felt sick. "But, who is boy?"

"My new vassel, Taro Redgrave." Ildi said. "Hes the one, who was hear as a girl before."

"I remember him! I gave him to James, didn I?" Bathory sid. "He wasn't young, or pretty enough."

I felt leik chopped liver. "That was a msiatke. I still have scars, from what he did….Physical nd emotional." I said.

"Yes, he can be a bit overwelming sometimes." Said Bathroy. "Nyway, if you're the benefit of Ildi's powers, I ned a favor from you…"

I got nervous. "Um….Okay…..what?"

She smiled, and her teeth had blod in them. "Bring Ciel Phantomhive to my caslte." She said dramatically.


	15. Ultimate Betrayal

Blackest of Nights chapter 15, Ultimate Betrayal

I was in shock, at what Bathory told me. I couldn't, take Ciel to the castle…..who knows, the sort of things that could happen? She knew Ciel was on her tale, so she was probably going to try get rid of him. I was task to protect him…..I couldn't let that happen! "No!" I shot at Bathory, who just smiled.

"Wellllll, you don't have much of a say in the matter, lol." Bathory said. "Ildi's gonna make u, or else."

"I'm sorry, Taro." Said Ildi. "Well, nut really, but you know. It sucks, but u have to do it. As ur master, I'm forcing u."

"And as the master, of ur master, I say if u don't do it, I'll eat both of ur souls out." Bathory said, happy.

I start shaking, and I could barely stand. Ildi took hand, to help balance. "I can't physically make u go back to the manor, and do anything, but I'd say u have ur hands tied behind ur back, huh? I know, I wouldn't want to get on Bathory's bad side. Besides, if u don't do what I want, you'll start to bled out, and die. And I don't want to die either, sooooooo."

"Oh, yes! What fun." Bathory was too happy. "And THEN I'll eat ur soul, and you'll be in purgatory."

I gulped, had no choice. "Fine. I guess, I have to do it…."

Ildi smiled, and clapped, before teleport me outside the castle. It was, going to start rain soon. Nobody was out, I went to the manor without interruption.

When I got there, I knock on the door. Sebastian was at the door, and he tried to close door in my face. "Wait!" I insisted, sticking my foot in the door. "You have to let me in. I have info, about Bathory. We can convict her."

Even though, he clearly wasn't gonna let me in, then Ciel showed up. "Let him in!" He said, immediately. Sebastian sighed, and opened the door to me. I went to Ciel, immediately. I was happy to see him, again, but I felt depression at the thought of what I'd have to do.

We went to his study, and Ciel told Sebastian to stay downstairs, even If that pissed him of. "What happen? Where you go?" he asked.

"Sebastian kicked me out, don't know why. But I went to castle, and found more info." I said. "Enough to get her convict. U have to come with me."

"What? Why would I need to leave?" Ciel ask.

"Because, u have to see it, to believe it." I said. "Please, come on. And we can't let Sebastian know, he would get mad."

"Right." Ciel said, nod. "Let's go, as soon as possible."

Ciel and I left, without Sebastian knowing, and went to the castle. He looked at it, intimidated. "What am I meant to see here?" he asked, getting suspicious.

Then, sudden, something dark enveloped him. It tied him up, and he disappeared. I screamed, and ran towards the castle. When I opened the door, Ildi was there. "You did it!" Ildi said happy. "Now Elizabeth's reign can last forever. She will never die."

"What?" I ask.

"Ciel was the only person, who ever came close to catch her. But now, he'll be trapped, and out of our hair." Ildi said. "So now, she will never get caught. She can kill, forever!"

"No! I didn't want that!" I shout. I tried to push past Ildi, but there was pain in my stomach. I started to bleed.

"U can't hurt me, Taro." Ildi said. "It's useless."

"I have to try!" My eyes start glow, and before I knew it, I was using my powers. Ribbons came from my hands, when I put them out, and they wrapped Ildi up and tossed her back. Then, I was in the castle. I looked up, saw all the floors from the bottom…Elizabeth's room was on the top, so I would have to climb every floor to get there. And who knew, what kind of scary stuff could be in the castle…

I went up to the fourth floor before the ground start to rumble. I looked round. The sky, turn red. I was confuse, until I sudden was thrown at wall by nothing. My stomach start bleed, and I cried out. I looked, and almost heart attack. Sebastian was there, looking super pissed. I was choking.

"How dare you….." he said. "I knew you were trouble, from the start. I have to end this."

He seemed happy, about it, then he threw a knife. I was surprise, but I caught it at the last second. "You can't kill me, I have to save him!" I shouted. It turned red, and it flew back to him, and cut his face a bit.

He was surprise. "You little bitch." He growled. I upset him bad. "Using the powers I gave you, to fight me, and hurt my young master. How could you…."

"Please leave me alone! I didn't want to hurt him!" I cried. I tried to run, but the door to the next floor swung shut and locked. It was obvious, Sebastian wanted to fight me.

"Now I'll kill u, and end this miserable story you've been crafting, once and for all." Sebastian said. Then he made more knives, ran at me, and slashed. A magic shield came up, to protect me, and I used the time to use my powers, to blow him away. He was blast into a wall, and it left a big indention. He wiped of blood, from his cheek.

He suddenly looked up, like he heard something. "Now…is not the time. I need to go." He decided. "I will let Ildi betray you first so you will lose her power. Then, you will be weak enough for me to kill….if ur not already dead by that point."

He left, but I noticed my wound bleed more. I clenched it and groaned. I didn't have much time, and I knew Sebastian was probably right about Ildi wanting to betray me. So I ran up another floor only to see another face I didn't want to see. It was James.

"Taro! I expected u." He said. "I know what u did, back then, with Teruko. And, I know ur spending time, with my old gf. It's almost like, you want me to fuck u over."

"Shut up! Let me get by!" I said, even though I was scared.

"Even if your still stupid Taro, it's so hot knowing u were Teruko." James said, and he licked his lips. "Remember the fun we had? That was great…..let's get back to things."


	16. Final

Blackest of Nights chapter 16, Final

I killed james before he could fuck me again, and kept going on through the castle. There were a lot of flors but sebastian didnt show up again so it was fine, but suspicious. I got to the last floor withiout seeing bathory or ildi or anyone, so it was no surprise when it turned out bathory was on the balcony, on the roof, holding the limp bloody body of ciel phantomhive in her arms. He was really, really bloody. But at that point, that didnt really phase me. Things were going to work out in the end anyway, sebastian wanted to save ciel too and obviously if i couldnt do it he was gonna try next. There was basically no getting around a happy ending, so theres no point in telling you about the part where i created a red dagger with my demonic witch powers, and threw it with telepathy at bathory's neck.

Like i expected, it didnt kill her. Which was fine, because ildi showing up made it easier to deal with the situation alltogether. She clapped her hands, slowly, but all it did was make me angrier, and want to see her blood on the ground. It began to rain. "You didnt get this far because your skilled, taro." she said. "You made it this far because of me. Remember that. It was silly of you to come all this way, especially to betray me. Because i can just do this."

Ildi made a fist, and the wound on my stomach started bleeding black blood, ciel was too dead to notice, so nobody cared but me. Especially not sebastian, who showed up at about the same time ildi did. "With your lifeforce in my hands, you cannot defeat me. You cant even dream it, you silly boy. I will make sure that my ward, elizabeth bathory, lives for several more years to come, because the souls of her victims give me strength beyond measure. Compare to me, your just a simple worm."

Sebastian look at me, not really looking like he wanted to, but because he had to. "There is only one way left to kill elizabeth bathory and ildi inaba, and save the young masters life. You with the powers i gave you, are the biggest asset to her. We cannot kill her until that power supply is gone. So ive been looking forward to saying this for a long time without ciel getting on my ass but taro redgrave, its time for you to meet your grave, and go to hell."

I thought that was fine, there was no point in me being there anymore anyway, i did my part. If ildi died at this point then so would bathory, so it was okay. Besides, i betrayed ciel. If he came back it would be no use, trying t face him again. So i nodded and jumpt off the roof as ildi laughed, because she thought i was in despair, and didnt know i had a plan. I got impaled on the fence and died eight seconds later in a lot of pain, excrusiating pain, but it was okay, because that was my punishment. And then sebastian could kill ildi offscreen, win, win.

When i died, i went into a phantom world, which i assumed was limbo, for lost souls. It was all white where i was, but i found a few white feathers on the ground, and searching for their owner, i saw a boy sitting on a bench, a ring in his hand. It was Ciel, if i could kill myself in limbo, i would have. Ciel seemed happy to see me, though, which made me taken aback. "Taro...if your here, then you must have..." he trailed off, probably thinking of a good way to call me a baka.

"I killed myself, off the building, so that ildi would be weak enough for ildi to kill. I weakened bathory enough that if ildi dies, she will die, too." i explained, but i looked away from ciel, because i didnt want to see his hurt over me betraying him. "Sebastians at full power nd ildi is week. Its a given that hell win, then hell probably journey into hell to save you, or something."

Ciel was quiet. "I remember the day, when you gave me this ring back, from off the streets." he said. "I recognized you from somewhere, and i remember. Your parents...you were very prominent, high society members. I met you at a function, your three years older than me. But, didnt they die two years ago? How did you end up on the street, not remembering me or anything...?"

I was shocked at this, but it didnt matter, i was dead anyway so info about my life wasnt important anymore. "I dont remember. I think maybe ildi was trying to get her hands on me, before sebastian even lended me some of his powers, with that stupid rose. She must have been scouting me out, and got rid of my parents, and my memory, to make me easier to manipulate. She knew i would be a valuable ally, like james, if she could manipulate me." I was quiet for a minute. "Tell me more about the time we met, i cant remember it."

"I remember you, because your eyes were shining. You were a very bright boy, offensive to the eyes, even. You stood out, and i avoided you at the time, because i was intimidate, but i had a respect for you. You seemed like someone, the opposite of me. Someone that i could have been, if my parents lived for longer." Ciel said. "But, im glad that i finally got to meet you, in life. If not for you, we would have never discovered the secret between bathorys immortality. She would have kept killing little girls, for years to come. And...it was great having some company over, for once. Someone other than Lizzie.."

I was about to tell ciel how i felt, and explain how sorry i was for the betrayal, but he disappeared before i could. I got dragged back as the white around me turned into black. I felt flames tickle, against my back. Fitting, that i would go to hell for my sins. Ciel was always too good for me, anyway. But if me going to hell mean he could live, if only for a little bit longer, before sebastian took him, then it was worth it.

-epilogue—

Ciel sat with lizzie in the garden, on a nice spring day when the flowers were blooming, and the air smelled fresh. Finny the gardener was working hard on some hedges, nearby, while the australian guy whos name i forgot was making tea. Mey rin shot a gangster from the roof, because he looked like he was scoping the place out. "Its such a great, spring, day!" lizzie said. "And im happy to be spending it with you, ciel!"

"Yes." said ciel. "I wouldnt have it any other way. No one would make for better company, than you."

Sebastian new that ciel was putting on a front, because it was impossible that he was being sarcastic. After that taro boy was eliminated from the picture, and striken from everybodys memories, there was no way ciel could have been referring to him. It was an intentional choice, on sebastians part, to get rid of those memories for everyone. Ciel would be whiny, and sad, and avoid lizzie if taro was dead and he knew it, and sebastian was a vengeful, jealous sort, so of course he was gonna do it.

Sometimes he gave thought to bringing the boy back, though, if only to make ciels mood a bit more agreeable. But he decided not to.


End file.
